


Prick

by valda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Somnophilia, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: General Hux believes he is destined to rule the galaxy. Naturally, anything he wants should be his. At first, all he wants is for Kylo Ren to answer for ignoring protocol. But when he finds Ren asleep—and completely naked—he suddenly wants something else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of [a kink confessional I ran on Tumblr](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/158726114383/kink-i-wont-admit-to-publicly-somnophilia). Anonymous asked: "Kink I won't admit to publicly: somnophilia, especially non-con or at least dub-con..."

“Ren, I know you’re in there. Open the damn door.”

General Armitage Hux stood seething outside the officer’s quarters assigned to the Force-wielder Kylo Ren. He’d hit the call button six times now, which was five more times than he should have had to. The infuriating mystic was not answering his comm, and now he wasn’t answering his door either, and General Hux was ready to throw him out an airlock.

Lips pressed so tightly together they lost all color, Hux punched in his override code. He waited until the hatch slid fully away before stepping in, because unlike Ren, Hux was able to show restraint.

“Ren?” he called, scanning the seemingly empty room. “Where are you?”

Like Hux’s own quarters, Ren’s suite consisted of three rooms: a large space that could be used as an office, a small but functional bedroom, and a private refresher unit. Unlike Hux, Ren had not bothered to furnish his main room with anything but a chair and an unusual dais that supported what looked like a melted helmet.

Ren _was_  here, wasn’t he? Security holos had shown him entering his quarters earlier in the day. He hadn’t come out. Surely his Force…magic, or whatever it was, did not allow him to become invisible, or to teleport.

“Where in blazes are you?” Hux huffed, stalking to the hatchway that led to the bedroom. He slapped the release without a second thought and stormed into the room.

“Oh, for the love of the Empire.” Ren was in bed, sleeping. “It’s the middle of the day.”

Hux reached out, intending to jostle the man’s shoulder, but then thought better of it. Who knew how a trained warrior would react to being surprised awake? Best to keep his distance at first. “Ren,” he said. “Wake up.”

Leader Snoke’s disciple was on his side, back turned to the door. Waves of thick black hair fell over the pillow, and a thick, muscular, bare shoulder was visible above the edge of the blanket. It occurred to Hux that he’d never seen Ren without his trademark helmet and robe. He’d finally see what the man looked like.

“Ren,” Hux said again. At that, Ren grunted, shifted, rolled onto his back, and let out a long sigh. He was still asleep, but Hux suddenly didn’t care, because how in the galaxy did Kylo Ren of all people have such a beautiful face? Shouldn’t he be deformed under that mask? Why would he hide those striking features, that sculpted chin, that strong nose, those lips? _Cocksucking lips_ , Hux thought before he could help himself, and he felt his face going pink.

The blanket had slipped down when Ren turned over, and he was shirtless to boot. Hux licked his lips. Ren’s body was even better than his face. The upper body, at least; broad shoulders, thick pectorals, muscular stomach. His arms were huge; even without the Force he’d be a formidable fighter. He would certainly be able to pin Hux to a wall. The thought was delightful.

Was the rest of him just as good?

Hux edged closer, wary, and pinched the edge of the blanket between thumb and forefinger. He lifted the cloth slowly, watching Ren’s face for any reaction. The man’s breathing remained slow and even, so Hux began to drag the blanket down his body.

Ren also wasn’t wearing pants, or underwear, and the rest of him _was_  just as good.

Hux bit the first knuckle of his free hand. Ren’s cock was _enormous_. Letting the blanket fall to the foot of the bed, Hux took a long moment to just stare at Ren’s thick, muscular thighs—and the dick just adjacent. Starting to feel overly warm, Hux tugged off his gloves and tucked them into a pocket.

He should pull the cover back over Ren. He should wake Ren up. He should remember why he was here in the first place, which was—what was it again? Something about a requisition form–?

Hux didn’t quite realize he was reaching for Ren’s dick until his fingers brushed the velvety skin. For a split second all Hux could think was that it felt _fantastic_  and he wanted it in his mouth, or his ass. Then, horrified, he whipped his eyes up to Ren’s face.

Remarkably, Ren was still asleep.

How much could he sleep through? Hux laid his left hand down flat on top of Ren’s cock, watching Ren intently. The man snuffled a little, and his hips gave a halfhearted sort of jerk, but he didn’t stir.

Leaving his left hand in place, Hux reached up with his right to brush his fingertips over one of Ren’s pecs. The nipple hardened almost immediately…but still, Ren’s eyes remained closed, and his breathing steady.

Hux didn’t quite trust himself to breathe. He rubbed his fingers over Ren’s hard nipple, watching gooseflesh prickle the skin around it. Then he curled the fingers of his other hand around Ren’s dick.

Even flaccid, the thing was huge. Hux stroked it gently, never moving his eyes from Ren’s face, and marveled at the thickness in his hand as it stiffened.

“Uhn,” Ren said, and Hux froze. Ren’s eyes were still closed, but they seemed to be moving beneath the lids, and a frown passed over his face. “More,” he said in a sleepy-sounding croak. Gingerly, Hux began stroking again. Ren let out a loud sigh of satisfaction that quickly turned into a moan.

Ren was dreaming. He was dreaming about fucking.

Hux leaned over and spat on Ren’s cockhead, smearing the fluid down the shaft. If Ren was having a sex dream, then it was only fair that Hux made sure it was a good one.

“Want,” Ren panted, his entire body twitching, “inside.” Hux wrinkled his nose; he could not accommodate that particular request. He wasn’t prepped, and in any case there was no way he was taking off any of his clothes.

But maybe Ren meant…

Hux stuck the pointer finger of his free hand into his own mouth, wetting it sloppily. Then he probed down beneath Ren’s balls, teasing between his ass cheeks at his hole.

“Ah,” Ren groaned. “Please.” This was delightful. Ren didn’t want _to_  fuck, he wanted to _be_  fucked. Hux could do that.

Carefully, continuing to pump Ren’s cock, Hux pushed his finger into Ren’s ass.

Ren’s hips bucked off the bed, and he moaned so loudly Hux was afraid he’d wake himself up. But somehow he didn’t; instead he lay there shuddering, eyes shut, lips parted. It was a shame Hux couldn’t do anything with that mouth. Not without waking Ren.

A full-blown fucking would probably wake him too, Hux reasoned with himself. Best to keep things simple. So instead of pumping his finger in and out, Hux left it inside, letting Ren clench blindly against the intrusion. He focused on Ren’s cock, milking it increasingly faster, squeezing and twisting and watching Ren squirm as his balls tightened.

“Ah,” Ren said, “ah, ah, _ah_ ,” and then he was coming in his sleep all over Hux’s hand.

Hux stood perfectly still, watching Ren shake as he came down. He’d managed to catch all of Ren’s come, and he wasn’t quite sure what to do with it. If Ren realized he’d had a wet dream—so to speak—then wouldn’t he wonder where his come went? But what if Hux tried to wipe it on Ren’s body or sheets and _that_  was the thing that finally woke him up?

He shouldn’t wait much longer. He should leave while he still had the chance.

Hux ended up backing away from the bed, watching Ren to make sure he didn’t wake, cupping Ren’s come in his hand. He closed the hatch to Ren’s bedroom, then he left Ren’s quarters entirely and closed that hatch too, and then he strode purposefully back to his own rooms.

When at last he was alone, Hux raised his hand to his lips and tasted his prize.

~

“Where were you this afternoon?”

It was an annoying question. Hux was, in general, annoying—at least, when he was meddling in Kylo’s business.

“Nowhere important,” Kylo said. “Did you need something?”

“As a matter of fact, yes.” Hux had an odd look on his face, like he’d won some sort of contest between them and was trying not to gloat. It was infuriating.

“Well?” Kylo snarled.

“You didn’t fill out the proper forms to requisition the stormtrooper weaponry you want for next week’s mission.”

“Have a droid do it.” Really, the man was insufferable.

“As you wish, Ren.”

Hux didn’t turn away to attend to his bridge duties; he just stood there, looking at Kylo. Kylo loomed as best he could over a man barely shorter than himself. “Something else?”

“I would like to know where you were.” Hux was still smiling. “It affects strategies when you are unavailable.”

“I was in my quarters, General,” Kylo sneered at him. “I needed to rest. Today’s meditation was draining. It’s not something you would understand.”

“No, I expect not,” Hux said, sounding strangely thoughtful. “Do you do such intensive meditation often?”

The air around Hux was practically singing with excitement, and now there was something else, something that felt like hunger. Baffled and annoyed, Kylo told him shortly, “There isn’t a _schedule_. The Force does as it will.”

“I see,” Hux said. He seemed disappointed, but not much.

Utterly done with this inane conversation, Kylo shouldered his way past Hux. And it was odd—the moment their shoulders touched, Kylo sensed that he and the general had touched before.

Yet they hadn’t. Not that Kylo could remember.

Kylo stalked toward the exit. He felt General Hux’s eyes following him, so when he got to the hatch he turned around. For a moment Kylo stared back at the man, attempting to interpret Hux’s gaze, his enigmatic smile. But there was nothing for it. Finally he whirled on his heel and swept off the bridge.

The echo of that touch stayed with Kylo for the rest of the day, right up until he pulled back his covers and slid into bed for the night. Then, somehow, it felt even stronger, growing from an echo to an outright throbbing at the back of his mind.

Growling in frustration, Kylo yanked the blanket over his head and tried to force himself to sleep.


End file.
